A Blue Roses Thorns
by Arieth
Summary: Okay well I suck at these things but I'll try. This fic has wrestlers in it but it's not about Wrestling. Matt, Jeff, Edge, and Christian are in and so's a chick named Dru. Okay so not really a summary but I don't want to give it away! Please R/R I'd R


A Blue Roses Thorns

It was a sunny day in Mississauga when Dru moved in.Her parents had bought a nice little house on a quiet street.Just what Dru had wanted, it was just an added bonus that the Hardy brothers (Her next door neighbors) were really good looking.Dru looked dreamily up at their house while her dad unpacked boxes from the car.

"Dru…Dru...EARTH TO DRU!!!"

"Huh…. Oh, yes dad?"

"Your mom wants you to start taking your stuff upstairs and unpacking."

"Okay Dad"

As Dru began to lug all of her boxes inside the Hardy Boys took that opportunity to go out to play a game of Basketball.

"Did you see our new neighbor Matt?"

"No.Is she cute?"

"Yeah…and so totally not your type!"

"Says who?" Matt asked as he checked the ball to Jeff.

"Says me cuz she's mine!"

"Okay Hot stuff.I bet you 20 bucks that you can't get a date with her."

Jeff had a cocky look on his face."How long do I have?"

"A week."

"A week!!! HA!! I'll get a date with her in 3 days!"

"Well you have a week."

The brothers shook hands before going back to their game.

****

"But Mooooooooom!!!!" Dru whined. "Why can't I start school in a week?"

"Because you'll fall behind." Dru's mother looked at her watch. "Speaking of school, you better hurry or you'll be late."

"This so totally unfair!"Dru grumbled as she got up and grabbed her bag.

****

Jeff hit his brother. "There's Dru.I'm gonna go ask her if she want's to walk to school with me."

"That sounds like a good idea.How bout I walk with you two?"

"No!! I want to get to know her better so I can ask her out!"

Matt snickered "Well since you seem so confident I thought I'd try to make it as hard as possible for you.I DO have 20 bucks riding on this!"

"C'mon Matt. Be fair!"

"Fine.Stop whining.You better hurry up, or you'll miss her."

Matt climbed into his car while Jeff got his bag out of the back and made a beeline for Dru.

"DRU!!" Jeff yelled "DRU WAIT UP!"

"Hmm?"Dru took off her headphones. 'Oh I'm sorry I didn't hear you.It's Jeff right?"

Jeff gave her one of his best smiles. "You remembered.Are you walking to school?"

"Yeah, Mom's being mean and making me go." A pout played on Dru's lips "Why do parents suck?"

Jeff shrugged. "I dunno…I guess they just do.Mind if I walk with you?"

"No not at all."

Jeff decided that if he wanted to reach his goal in 3 days he'd have to hurry up.

"Sooo…Dru.Why'd you move here?"

Dru looked down. "Reasons."

"Should I ask?"

"No."

"Okay, Do you like it here so far?"

"Yeah.We used to live in a really small apartment in Toronto.IT was really noisy and the area had started to get really bad.It's nice to finally have a room with room enough for more then just a bed."

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah."

"Are you an only child?"

"Yes, and I've been spoiled rotten! How bout you?"

" I have a brother."

"Oh so that's who was playing basket-ball with you."

"Yeah.His name is Matt.He's older and a hell of a lot uglier then me.It looks as if I got all he good looks in the family!"

Dru laughed." I didn't know he was your brother! I thought he was kinda cute actually."

"But you have to agree that I'm cuter!"

"Okay I admit that, and you're a lot cockier"

"Well" Jeff shrugged again. "I try"

They crossed the street before continuing their conversation.

"Have you met anyone else yet?"

"Nope. You're the only one so far Jeff."

"Well I can count myself as one of the lucky ones.Well here we are…. Titan High."

"It's huge!" Dru said in sheer awe at the size of the school. " I'm going to get lost a lot. I can already tell."

Jeff chuckled. "Don't worry. It looks big and complicated on the outside but it's quite simple on the inside."

Dru and Jeff had made it to the front office by then.

"Well. I have to get to Math class.My teacher will freak if I'm late."

"Okay…Umm...Jeff?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure.Anything for my beautiful neighbor."

"Can you show me around at lunch?"

"No problem.Meet me here at lunch and I'll show you around.I'll even introduce you to some of my buddies."

Dru smiled. "I'd like that" and with that Dru walked into the office while Jeff turned and walked down the hall.

"This is going to be easier then I thought.Score one for the J-man!" Jeff said to himself.

****

Jeff, Matt, Adam, and Jason, or 'Jay' as they liked to call him.Had made their way down to the office and were waiting for Dru.

" Hey Jeff!Sorry I'm late. I couldn't find my locker."Dru said as she jogged up to the group.

Jeff smiled. "No prob, it's not like we had anything better to do.This is Matt, my hideous looking Bro."

Matt hit Jeff for that crack, while Adam and Jason snickered.

"OW!!That's Adam my best bud."

Adam had an evil smile on his face when Dru looked at him.It sent shivers down her spine.As Adam extended his hand towards Dru he replied, "Don't be scared, I won't bite."

"Well not yet anyway." Was Matt's wisecrack to that.

Dru gave a nervous laugh as she shook Adam's hand.

"And the quiet one over there is Jason, Adam's brother."

Jason gave a little wave."Just call me Jay.Everyone else does."

"Okay Jay.Nice to meet you, I'm Dru."

"Is that short for anything?" Matt asked

"Yes but it's too embarrassing."Dru said blushing

Adam had that evil smile back on his face."C'mon.It can't be as corny as Jeffery Nero!"

Jeff swung at Adam " Why you!"

Matt held his brother back.

"Yeah that's right" Adam smirked. "Hold your brother back, Matthew Moore!"

This time both brothers attacked Adam, while Jason shook his head sadly.When the fighting had stopped, Matt posed his question again.

"So what's your full name?"

Dru sighed, "It's Drucylla Rose."

Jason looked at Dru confused."That's not embarrassing.It's nice."

Dru blushed. "Thanx."

Jeff rubbed his sore jaw. "Well, C'mon let's get going before our lunch is over."

****

At the end of the day Jeff and the guys met up with Dru to walk home.

"So what are you guys going to do later?" Dru asked

"Well…I Dunno…I think Adam's going to a club."

"Do you go to clubs often Adam?"

"Yeah.Clubs are da bomb.That's where all the hot chicks are."Adam had that smile back on his face

"Don't mind my brother.He has girls on the brain." Jason said in apology.

"No worries.There were a lot of guys like that where I used to live."

"Why don't we all go?" Matt suggested

"You know Jay never goes out!" Jeff said ruffling Jason's hair.

" I do too! I just don't like clubbing."

"I don't go clubbing either.Not anymore.Plus, I've got major homework to do."

"Oh well…Maybe another time.See ya later Dru."

Jeff waved. " Later Adam, Jay."

"See ya guys." Dru yelled

"So what do you think of our friends?" Matt asked after Adam and Jason had left.

"They're okay.Adam creeps me out a bit but Jay is really nice."

"Jay's a big softy."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later boys."Dru grumbled as she walked up to her house. " STU-pid homework!"

"Later Dru."Matt said walking into his house.

"Dru?"

"Yes Jeff?"

"Can I call you later?"

Dru smiled. "That'd be nice."

****

"C'mon…pick up."Jeff said wedging the phone between his ear and his shoulder.

"Hello?" The person on the other end answered.

"Hi.Is Dru there?"

"Sorry, but she's already gone to bed."

"Okay."Jeff heard the click of the line closing before he hung up himself."I guess I'll talk to Dru tomorrow."And with that Jeff went to bed himself.

****

_*RING RING*_

"What the…."

_*RING*_

Jeff reached out blindly for the phone.His voice was sleepy when he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello."

"Jay…? It's 3:00…why are you calling?"

"I'm worried about Adam.He hasn't come home yet."

"So…?"

"He's never stayed out this late.He called and said he had mat this girl…."

Jeff interrupted Jason."Well that explains it.He probably went back to her house.You're totally innocent Jay."

"Shut up Jeff."

Jeff chuckled. "Don't worry about Adam."

"I hope you're right."

"G'night Jay."

"Good night Jeff.Sorry to bother you."

****

The next day Adam hadn't shown up for Math class, and half way through the class Jason had been called down to the office. When lunch hit Jeff met up with Matt and went to the office to see if Jason was still there.Jeff snuck into the office and peaked into the Principles office.Standing there were the 2 Vice Principles and 2 police officers.Jason was sitting there being comforted by the Principle as he sobbed.Jeff left the office with a confused look on his face.

"So is he in there?" Matt asked.

"Yeah…there's police officers and Jason's bawling his eyes out."

Matt was just as confused.

****

When Matt and Jeff got home. There was a message on the machine from Jason telling them to come over.They left right away and Jason answered the door when they knocked.

"Jay man.You look like crap."Matt exclaimed.

"What happened?" Jeff asked

Jason looked as if he was going to burst into tears as he led the Hardys in.Jason took a deep breath before he started.

"Adam's dead."

Jeff's mouth fell open and Matt just stared at Jason.

"They found his body at 8:00 this morning.The cops had tried to get a hold of me but I had already left for school.The know he was murdered because of the knife in his chest."

"Do they know who did it? Or even have a clue as to who did it?"Jeff had snapped out of his stupor.

Jason shook his head. "No, but the killer left some clues.Adam's body was surrounded by blue rose petals and on the wall behind him were the words 'Who's next?' written in Adam's on blood."

"That's creepy.Are you okay man?" Matt said placing his hand on Jason's shoulder.

"Yeah.I'm taking it a lot better then I thought I would.I just hope they catch the guy."

Just then there was a knock at the door.Jason got up and answered it.

"Hey Dru."

"I heard that The Hardys would be here.Are you okay?"

They explained the story to Dru after she had sat down.

"That's horrible. I didn't know. I'm sorry are you okay Jay?" Dru wrapped her arms around him in an act of comfort.

Jason smiled. "If you keep hugging me I will."

They all laughed.

"Umm…I know Adam just died and all but how bout I take you boys out to dinner. My treat.It'll at least get your mind off Adam for an hour."

"Yeah sounds good." Jeff said cheerfully "Jay you up to it?"

"I might be."

"Sorry guys but it looks like I 'm gonna have to miss out. I have a bio test to study for."

"Okay talk to you later Matt." Jay said as all 5 of them left Jason's house.

****

Jeff has Jason laughing by the time they had gotten to Jeff's house.They had dropped Dru off earlier because she hadn't been feeling well but Jeff had decided to keep Jason out for a little bit longer.He'd do anything to get his mind off of Adam.Jason froze in his tracks when Jeff opened the door, all thoughts of laughter forgotten.When Jason looked down, lying in a pile in front of the doorway was a pile of blue rose petals.

"Oh god no…" Jason whispered.

"What?" Jeff turned and saw the petals. "MATT." Jeff screamed "MATT ANSWER ME." Jeff ran into the house while Jason hesitantly followed.Jeff saw a trail of blue roses leading to Matt's room.HE didn't want to follow it but knew that he had to.

"Jeff." Jason grabbed Jeff by the arm and stopped him. "Don't."

"I have to."

Jeff walked to Matt's room and kicked the door open.It squeaked open slowly.Jeff cringed at the sight before him.Matt's mutilated body lay on his bed.Jeff could look at it for about a minute more before he turned and threw up in the hallway.Jason came over and helped Jeff back into the living room, never once looking into Matt's room.

"We have to call the cops." Jason remarked.

"Not yet."

"What do you mean not yet?"

"Just what I said.Not yet."

Just then there was a knock at the door.Jeff couldn't get up so Jason answered it.

"Dru??? What are you doing here??? What happened???"

A broken and bleeding Dru staggered in half sobbing.

"The killer…the killer is at my house.He told me all about how he had killed Adam and Matt.I got away though."

"Barely I would say." Jason remarked talking in all the blood bruises and scrapes.

"What happened??" Jeff asked as Dru and Jason entered the living room.

"The killer tried to claim another victim."

"Are you okay Dru"

"I should be asking you that.Are you okay Jeff?"

"Now can we call the cops?" Jason asked.

"Yeah I will…. look after Dru." Jeff walked into the kitchen.

****

Jeff walked back into the living room just in time to see Dru wrenching a knife out of Jason's chest.

"You…Why?" Jeff stammered out.

Dru slowly turned around but it wasn't Dru that Jeff saw…It was a girl from his past…I year ago…I girl named Rose.

"I had to Jeffy…you guys made me do it…its all your fault."

"What do you mean we made you?"

Dru's facial expression turned into one of pure anger. "YOU DON'T REMEMBER?!?! YOU DON'T REMEMBER WHAT YOU DID TO ME?!?!" Dru looked as if she was going to have a break down. "A year ago.You, Matt and Adam went to a huge bash in Toronto that my friend was throwing. It had been the first party my parents had let me attend…and you ruined that for me…you ruined my life!"

"Dru…Dru calm down…. how did we ruin your life?"

Jeff already had a hunch but had to ask.

"YOU RAPED ME!! ALL 3 OF YOU.You beat me so bad that I had to get plastic surgery.I couldn't live with myself after that.I changed my name and I convinced my parents to move.And all that time…I was planning my revenge."Dru looked up. "It's time to pay up Jeffy"

Jeff was trying to stall.Trying to save himself some time so the cops could get there. "But why kill Jason?He wasn't even there?"

Dru shrugged. "He got in the way." Dru's head snapped back to Jeff "And now it's your turn."

Dru lunged at Jeff taking them both down.The knife descending was the last thing Jeff saw.


End file.
